Mi Novio Perfecto
by Suiza-love
Summary: Momento cursi. 'Bella se da cuenta que Edward Cullen, fue, es y será siempre lo que soño en un chico. Edward Cullen es su sueño en vida. Edward Cullen es su novio perfecto'. TODOS HUMANOS


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa mente de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo sueño con ellos...

**Summary:** Momento cursi. 'Bella se da cuenta que Edward Cullen, fue, es y será siempre lo que soño en un chico. Edward Cullen es su sueño en vida. Edward Cullen es su novio perfecto'.

**Nota:** dedico este fic a mi hermanita **Lizzie**, a mi tan adorada crack **Magalí**, y a mi nueva hermanita que recien se incursionó en el mundo maravilloso de FanFiction: **Maru M. Cullen**.

**

* * *

****Mi Novio Perfecto**

**BPOV**

- ¡Bella! ¡Bella despierta! - sentí que alguien me sacudía del hombro- Bella, amor, ya llegamos a tu casa – oí la voz de mi novio- ¡Bella! – gritó.

- Aaaaaaaaaahhh – salté del asiento del copiloto- ¡Rayos! –grité. Me había quedado dormida en el auto de mi novio.

- Jajjajajajja…¡Dios Bella!...jajajjaaja- reía mi adonis- Perdón pero no despertabas -se disculpo calmándose.

- Lo siento –dije y sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse.

- ¡Ay amor! ¿Por qué te disculpas? –preguntó acariciándome mi mejilla con su mano.

- Por haberme quedado dormida en tu auto –dije escondiéndome de su mirada penetrante.

- Bella eso no es ningún problema, puedes quedarte dormida en mi auto el tiempo que quieras –dijo regalándome una sonrisa torcida.- ¿Pero me puedes decir por qué estas tan exhausta, hoy? –preguntó.

- Es que ayer me quede toda la noche haciendo el trabajo práctico de Cálculo para hoy y no pude dormir nada –respondí bostezando.

- ¡¿Te quedaste toda la noche DESPIERTA? –gritó sorprendido y yo asentí- ¡¿Pero estás loca? -.

- Edward, ¿Por qué te pones así? –pregunté exaltada por su reacción. Edward se encontraba rojo y con el ceño pronunciadamente fruncido, su mirada destilaba enojo y preocupación hasta que se dio cuenta que lo examinaba; relajo su ceño y el tono rojo desapareció de su hermoso rostro.

- Lo siento amor, sólo que me preocupo por vos – dijo excusándose- ¡¿Te das cuenta que te podrías haber desmayado del cansancio en el salón o en el pasillo? ¡¿O incluso en el baño? ¡Bella te podrías haber lastimado! –dijo realmente preocupado.

- Pero no pasó, amor, tranquilo, sólo necesito descansar y ya –dije tranquilizándolo.

- Bueno, pero no te vas a ir a la cama sin cenar, ok? –dijo regañándome como a una nena de cinco años.

- Está bien –respondí rodando los ojos.

- Ok, entonces llamaré a Esme y le diré que te preparé algo para comer –dijo agarrando el celular.

- ¡No Edward! ¡No lo hagas! –dije desesperada. Pero ya era tarde

- Hola Alice ¿Todo bien? ¿Me pasas a Esme que quiero hablar con ella? –dijo.

No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza nadie lo paraba ni siquiera Alice.

- Ok, se lo diré, cuídate, bye –dijo.- Hola má ¿Cómo estas? –sonrió por la respuesta recibida del otro lado del teléfono- Sí, lo sé, quédate tranquila no volveré tarde. ¿Mami, estas cocinando por casualidad? –preguntó.- Ok, ¿Podrías guardar algo para Bella? es que quiero que pruebe tu famosa lasagña. –respondió.

- Ok, buenísimo, te quiero, ya vamos para allá, bye –se despidió.

¿Vamos? ¿Dijo vamos? No, no, no, yo no voy! Y punto.

- Edward ¿Qué hiciste? –pregunté enojada.

- Amor, estas cordialmente invitada a cenar en mi casa –respondió con una sonrisa torcida.

- No Edward, yo no voy a ir –contesté de mala manera.

- Dale amor, es para cenar, por favor, sabes que Esme te extraña –dijo suplicándome.

- No voy a ir y punto final, Cullen –dije decidida.- Ya no sirve que me eches en cara que Esme me extraña -.

- Vamos Bella, es sólo una cena –dijo tratando de convencerme.

- NO y es mi decisión final –dije convencida.

Salí del auto sin despedirme de él y preguntándome que haré de cenar.

- ¡Bella, espera! –gritó saliendo del auto, yo automáticamente giré para encararlo.

- ¿Qué? –le respondí malhumorada por su actitud.

- Lo siento, sabes que soy muy sobreprotector y tengo miedo de que algo malo te pase –dijo disculpándose.- Perdóname.

- Te perdono pero cuando actúas así sos irritable, amor –confesé.

- Lo sé, de veras que lo siento, ¿Me perdonas? –dijo poniendo cara del gatito con botas de "Shrek".

- Claro amor, pero dile a Esme que no iré,vale? –dije mirándolo a los ojos.

- Ok, esta bien, pero antes de que vayas a dormir me mandas un mensaje, sí? –me pidió.

- Sí, lo haré –dije sonriéndole.- Tengo que entrar, debo hacerle la cena a Charlie. Te amo –me despedí dándole un beso.

- Yo también te amo –dijo sonriendo.- Chau mi amor.

- Chau –respondí entrando a mi casa.

Corrí instintivamente hacia la cocina para preparar la cena y pude escuchar alejarse el auto de mi novio.

Al cabo de unas horas ya estaba sirviéndole la cena a un hambriento Charlie.

- ¿Y cómo te fue en el colegio hoy? –preguntó normalmente como lo hace todos los días.

- Bien, los profesores están mandando mucha tarea últimamente –comenté.

- Ok, espero que eso no te aleje mucho de Edward –dijo preocupado.

- No te preocupes papá, las cosas con Edward no van a cambiar por unas tareas extras –reconocí.

- ¿Y cómo esta mi nuero favorito? –interrogó curioso. Hace bastante tiempo, Charlie miraba a Edward como el chico perfecto para mí y lo quería como si fuese su propio hijo.

- Bien –respondí.- En una semana tiene una prueba del conservatorio así que esta practicando en el piano todo el tiempo -.

- ¡Que bueno! Seguro que aprobará –contestó positivo mi padre.

- Lo sé –dije dándole una sonrisa por ser tan bueno con mi novio y quererlo de esta manera tan paternal.

Después de un rato, me despedí de mi padre y fui hacia mi habitación. Me puse mi pijama de ositos, regalo de Alice, y me lavé los dientes. Salí del baño y tomé mi celular para mandarle un mensaje a mi Edward.

_Hola amor! Aquí estoy_

_cumpliendo con mi palabra_

_te __extraño__._

_B_

Me recosté sobre mi cama y a los diez minutos mi celular vibró. Era un mensaje de Edward.

_Yo también te extraño…_

_Justo estaba pensando en vos _

_Alice quiere que el sábado vayas_

_con ella al Shopping, qué le digo?_

_E_

Respondí rápido porque sé que Alice es impaciente.

_Dile a Alice que iré si vos también vas…_

_y esa es mi condición para ir con ella, la acepta o no?_

_B_

No pasaron ni veinte segundos y mi celular recibió un mensaje nuevo, de Alice.

_ACEPTO ¡Ay Bellita! Nos vamos_

_a divertir…_

_y Edward no se separará de vos :$_

_bueno te dejo porque necesito hablar _

_con mi Jassy…tkm_

_Ali_

Al cabo de diez segundos, recibí otro esta vez de Edward.

_No creas que te separarás de mí_

_el sábado __te dejo descansar_

_te amo mi amor._

_Soñá conmigo como yo estaré _

_soñando contigo. Bye_

_E_

Espero que Alice no sea tan impulsiva como la otra vez aunque tenía a mi bote salvavidas, Edward. Mi celular volvió a vibrar, otro mensaje más.

_Ahora tú eres mi vida…_

_Buenas noches._

_Te amo__._

_E_

Rápidamente respondí despidiéndome de mi amor.

_Yo también te amo._

_Bonitos sueños._

_B_

Dejé el celular sobre la mesita de luz y me dormí pensando en el fin de semana que me esperaba junto a Edward soportando a su hermana Alice de acá para allá en el centro comercial aunque estaría feliz porque él me estará acompañando todo el día, como siempre. Porque él es _mi novio perfecto_**.**

**FIN**

* * *

Hola chicas, este es mi nuevo one-shot, lo tenia hecho desde hace mucho tiempo así que hoy en el estreno de **ECLIPSE **me animé a subirlo.

**Lizzie:** hermanita te super kiero, espero q te haya gustado...y dejá de tomar tanto café! ajajjaja

**Magalí:** mi adorada crack, espero q te mejores y puedas jugar en el torneo de hanbol, espero saber tu opinion sobre este fic... te amo

**Maru M. Cullen: **hola hermanita, te deseo mucha suerte con tu nuevo fic y cualkier cosa que necesites pide mi ayuda que con gusto la tendras... se te kiere.

tomates, calabazas, rosas, aplausos son bien recibidos x mi, xro lo q mas me gustaria es saber su opinion...

**¿Review?**


End file.
